Colder Than Winter
by kazorashi
Summary: After all winter robbed from her. Nadeshiko only depends on her brown furred, green eyed dog. But will she be able to protect Kuukai from winter's wrath of losing someone she loves? The only one left in the cold, cruel world, who loves her in return?
1. Colder Than Winter

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Okay, I know. I should be finishing Two So in Love with One, but somewhere inside me just had to write this. Don't worry, this'll be short. I promise to finish Two So in Love with One soon. Or at least continue it.

I hate to abandon stories. It'd be unfair to readers.

* * *

Nadeshiko stood at her apartments front door as the coldness bit at her skin. No matter how many layers of clothes she wore, it always felt like it was colder than winter.

_Winter. _Nadeshiko thought. How she hated this season. How the fifteen year old girl hated the season winter. How winter robbed her of her happiness seven, painful years ago. How in one moment, everything came crashing down. Crashing down, like snow falling from the sky.

Winter.

The coldest season in the year. How winter's coldness bit at Nadeshiko's skin when the icy wind blew.

Winter.

The icy season. How winter's ice froze Nadeshiko's heart up. A heart locked inside an isolated, snow covered meadow. Waiting for the day, pleading for the day spring would come and melt all her sadness away. Just so Nadeshiko could once again feel the warmness of someone holding her. The way her dead father had done. The way her deceased twin brother did so long ago. How long had it been? Since someone's arm's had been around her?

To hold her. Make her stop crying? To lift her up her feet?

_Seven years. _Nadeshiko thought. As she was still standing outside her apartment door. Waiting while rubbing her hands together. Waiting as whips of frightful wind blew through her. Waiting for someone to open it. Who would open the door for Nadeshiko?

_Definately not mother. _Nadeshiko told herself. _She's probably out with another man today. What was his name today? The one mom said on the letter this morning? Oh yeah. Nakaido. _Nadeshiko sighed as she saw puffs of smoke release from her lips. And to think that only last night, her mother was with someone named Ryou. _That women can never be satisfied with only one man. _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

This made Nadeshiko mad all over again. Another reason why she hated winter. Winter stole her of her caring and loving mother.

From a caring, loving mother to an abusive bitch, and hated being.

Winter stole everything Nadeshiko cared about. A happy family. A life with friends who Nadeshiko seperated herself from. She couldn't stand the looks of pity they gave her when she looked so destroyed. A mom who wasn't even there for Nadeshiko anymore. Who only went in and out of the house. Leaving Nadeshiko alone.

Winter.

The season that destroyed _everything_.

Nadeshiko remembered that day. That day seven years ago. The day where winter robbed her of everything.

* * *

_"Nii-san." whined the eight year old little girl as she held her dog in her arms._

_Kuukai was his name. _

_He had beautiful brown fur and gorgeous emerald eyes. He was the best-est friend Nadeshiko ever had. And she loved her dog._

_"Bark!" The little girl's laughed at the puppy's innocent action. Her pale skin and long, violet hair that were tied in pigtails, accompanied her sharp, yellow eyes. Which looked at the boy she was talking too. _

_"What is it, Nade-chan?" asked her brother. _

_Her twin brother. Who looked exactly like her. If it wasn't for the way his hair was in a low pony tail, you couldn't tell who was who for they both wore navy blue sweaters and short, tan capris. Along with black boots. Despite the cold weather. And how winter was quickly approaching._

_"This feels so weird. Shopping with you when I usually shop with dad." Nadeshiko said. _

_"Bark!" barked Kuukai. Her older brother laughed._

_"Sorry to dissapoint you, but....dad's dead, remember?" Nadeshiko smiled weakly at her brother reply as she felt a pang of hurt consume her so rapidly. Her older brother seemed to have regretted his words as he sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around his little sister. "I'm sorry, Nade-chan. I didn't mean it like that." he whispered. Trying to comfort his sister from crying. _

_He wasn't really doing a good job. He could feel her cheeks get wet as he pressed her cheek against his._

_"I'm sorry." he said again. Nadeshiko smiled weakly as she broke out of her twin's embrace. Placing Kuukai on the floor. The liitle pup went silent as he stood by Nadeshiko's side._

_"It's okay...I know already. I just he was here so mom would stop hurting us." Nadeshiko confessed. Nadeshiko felt traitorous tears that threatened to come down._

_Her twin brother huffed. _

_"I wish that too, Nade-chan. But let's make do with what we have. You know she doesn't mean it. Besides, as long as both of us stay alive, mom will get better. You'll see." he gave Nadeshiko a reassuring smile. "Besides, I'll always be by your side." _

_"Nagihiko-chan..." Nadeshiko whispered as tears poured down her face. She believed him. Nadeshiko believed and depended on her borther. He wouldn't leave her. He promised to protect her. Ever since they first learned how to speak, he promised to always be with her._

_Nagihiko stiffined. "Nade-chan! S-stop crying! C'mon! Let's go shopping." he said as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. Nadeshiko wiped her tears away._

_"C'mon Kuukai!" Nadeshiko called._

_"Bark!" the little dog ran and kept up with Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked at her dog and smiled. He was so cute._

_"Let's see...." Nagihiko said as he spotted something in a window. "Nade-chan. Wait here, aye?" he asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head as she saw her brother walk into the store._

_"Bark!" Kuukai barked. _

_"What is it? Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked her dog. Kuukai ran in the middle of the street. Nadeshiko walked away from the store and followed Kuukai,_

_"Kuukai! Don't run in the middile of the stre--" Nadeshiko stopped her sentence as something small and white floated down. "S-snow?" Nadeshiko asked._

_"Bark!" Nadeshiko smiled as she twirled around. Snow seemed to have been falling faster. More flakes were seen._

_"This is so cool!" giggled the innocent eight year old. Kuukai barked as he ran around Nadeshiko. "Winter is here!" Nadeshiko cheered._

_Soon, Nadeshiko heard a schreeching sound from around the corner. She quickly turned around. _

_A car filled with drunk teenagers were heading her way._

_And Nadeshiko froze. They were coming so fast. Nadeshiko didn't know what to do. Afraid that if she moved the slightest, it'll be over. But if she didn't move, she was gone either way. As snow fell on her, Nadeshiko couldn't help but shiver. _

_Snow never seemed cold before now._

_"__**NADESHIKO!?**__" yelled a voice. A voice Nadeshiko knew anywhere. _

_Omf! _

_Nadeshiko felt herself pushed onto concrete as snow slowly started to stick together and pile. Nadeshiko heard a faint sound of something crashing as she lifted her head. _

_"Bark!" Nadeshiko turned her head to Kuukai. He seemed fine. She turned her attention to what was infront of her._

_And she regretted doing so._

_"Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko asked. She slowly got up and stood there. Staring. There, in the middle of the street, was a person laying in a pool of red liquid._

_Blood._

_"Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko asked again. She saw Kuukai run towards the body of what seemed to be her brother. Kuukai started to whimper as he saw the face of the person._

_Nadeshiko's suddenly stiffed legs walked towards to the body. The closer Nadeshiko got, the more she heard her heart pound into her chest. Her breathing seemed to be getting shorter. Nadeshiko crept closer._

_And closer._

_And closer._

_She was able to make out purple hair like hers that layed dead still in the pool of blood. White flakes kept falling and the more Nadeshiko felt on her skin, the colder everything else seemed. _

_Pale skin like Nadeshiko's. _

_Boots like Nadeshiko's. Sweater and capris like Nadeshiko's._

_"Nagihi--?" Nadeshiko started to say. She stopped herself when she turned the body over. Nadeshiko covered her mouth to keep from screaming. _

_There was a big gash on his forehead. And if that wasn't the worst part, he was dead. Nagihiko was laying in a pool of blood. Being soaked in the cursed liquid that was spilling out of him. And dead. Nadeshiko whimpered to herself as she carefully picked up her brothers head in a tender way._

_"Nagi....." Nadeshiko whimpered. Her sweet voice, cracking. She wrapped her arms around her dead brother. "I'm so sorry. Nagi.....Nagi." Snow seemed to have covered them both. Nadeshiko never felt so cold in her life. Nadeshiko, who was on her knees, sobbed into her brother's shoulder. "Nagi. Nagi. Nagi. Nagi." Nadeshiko repeated. "I'm so sorry." Nadeshiko sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Nagihiko. Nii-san...." Somewhere, she heard Kuukai whimper. She felt Kuukai crawl onto her lap._

_Ching. Ting. Ching._

_What was that sound?_

_Nadeshiko glanced at Kuukai, tears freely falling down her face. In his mouth was a locket. _

_"What's that?" Nadeshiko choked out. Clutching tighter to her brother. Nadeshiko opened her palm and Kuukai dropped the locket. Nadeshiko stared at it with teary eyes. She couldn't make out the object for everything was blurry. Nadeshiko tooked in a few sobs as she continues to stare at the object. "A locket?" _

_A gold locket. A simple gold locket. Clean and clear. Nadeshiko saw her tear stained face. She didn't see herself. She saw..._

_"Nagihiko..." Nadeshiko choked out as she sobbed in her brothers arm. People started to surround her. Asking what was wrong. Nadeshiko ignored eveyone as the snow continued to fall._

_Never has Nadeshiko been so cold in her life. _

_"I'm so sorry Nagi..." she whispered. "I'm....so...sorry." Kuukai curled up in Nadeshiko's lap and whimpered. Nadeshiko ignored everyone who asked her silly questions. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_Stupid people. Everything was wrong. _

_Winter just stolen her brother away._

* * *

Nadeshiko opened her apartment with her keys.

No point in waiting. No one was going to answer the door anyways. No one was going to greet Nadeshiko.

Winter had stolen everything.

Everything.

"I'm home!" Nadehsiko called out.

Winter had stolen everything. Everything except...

"Woof!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Hey there, Kuukai. How ya been today? Lonely?" Nadeshiko asked as she looked at her fully grown dog.

Beautiful brown hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. The only eyes that ever showed her any kindness. Nadeshiko knelt down onto the floor and hugged her four-legged friend after shutting the door.

"Ma ain't here, is she?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai only whimpered. "Well, that's okay. I never depended on that lady anyways." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai licked Nadeshiko fingers.

"Hey, stop that! Kuukai!" Nadeshiko said as she grabbed Kuukai's flappy ears. Kuukai only barked as he panted. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that winter hadn't tooken you from me." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko got eye leveled with Kuukai looked into his eyes. "Promise you won't let winter take you away too? Kuukai. Winter already took Nii-san and pops. Don't let winter take you away too." Nadeshiko said, as she clutched onto her locket she never took off. Kuukai licked Nadeshiko's right cheek. "Ew..." Nadeshiko whined. Kuukai only barked happily. "Whatever." Nadeshiko said with a snicker.

Nadeshiko got up to make dinner before the person she once called _mother _came home. Kuukai stayed by her side.

Nadeshiko could feel Kuukai's fur brush against her cold legs. _He's really warm. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _As long as Kuukai's here, I can continue to live on. _Nadeshiko thought. She looked down at her Kuukai.

Her best friend. A friend Nadeshiko wouldn't let winter even _touch_.

"I love you, you know that? Kuukai?" Nadeshiko said as she stirred the soup. Kuukai barked as he layed against her legs.

Winter.

Winter robbed everything that made Nadeshiko.

Everything.

Everything except Kuukai.

And Nadeshiko was going to make sure winter wouldn't take him too.

* * *

Nadeshiko tried to sleep.

Useless.

Trying to sleep by herself was useless.

And her mom wasn't even home yet.

"Who cares." Nadeshiko said outloud. "I don't." Nadeshiko whispered.

"...woof...." Kuukai quietly barked. Nadeshiko looked down on her bed. Even though her mom wasn't here, Kuukai was.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Nadeshiko whispered. Kuukai only crawled towards Nadeshiko and layed next to her. Nadeshiko could feel Kuukai's fur against her body. Even though she was clothed, her chest felt warmer. Nadeshiko smiled.

But only her chest felt warmer.

Not her backside.

Nadeshiko loved Kuukai, there was no doubt about it. But Kuukai would never be able to wrap his arms around her. Not like how Nagihiko did seven years ago. No matter what Kuukai did, only half of her would warm up.

Her other side would always stay colder than winter.


	2. I Love You Kuukai

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though.**

* * *

­

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SLUT!!!" she yelled at Nadeshiko as she slapped her hard against her cheek. Tears fell out of Nadeshiko's yellow eyes as Nadeshiko tried to steady her breath. Trying to recover herself from her mother's abuse. Nadeshiko was pushed out the door and the door slammed shut. Nadeshiko had already found Kuukai out the door.

Waiting for her. Nadeshiko refused to cry anywhere _near _that lady who was her mother.

"It's okay." Nadeshiko said to Kuukai as Nadeshiko fixed her hair into a low pony tail. Fixing all the violet strands that were out of place. And covering up a few bruises by rolling down her sleeves. "She's just gonna knock out anyways. This always happens." Nadeshiko said as she and Kuukai walked away from the apartments. Nadeshiko whiped away the tears just seemed to keep falling from her eyes.

_Damn, I'm pitiful. _Nadeshiko thought to herself.

Kuukai whimpered.

"It's okay." Nadeshiko said again, clutching her locket around her neck. Nadeshiko sniffed to herself as she straightened out her black basketball shorts and white hoodie.

Nadeshiko decided to walk towards the park. Not like anyone was going to be there. It was a school night. And winter finals were coming. Something Nadeshiko already prepared herself for. Knowing something like this was going to happen between her and her mother.

Again.

Nadeshiko stopped her sniffling as she sat on the swings. She let go of her breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I hate winter. It makes everything colder." Nadeshiko said to Kuukai as Nadeshiko lightly pushed herself. Feeling snow creep into her sneakers as her socks were beginning to get wet. Kuukai sat next to Nadeshiko as he layed in the snow. Nadeshiko sighed. She began to shiver.

"No matter how many times..." Nadeshiko started to say. Kuukai looked at Nadeshiko with concerned eyes. "No matter how many times I try to be a good daughter infront of her...I always end up here. Here in the snow." Nadeshiko said.

Kuukai whimpered as if he knew what she was talking about.

"No matter what I do, she can't appreciate it. She'll just shove it away like it didn't even matter!" Nadeshiko stopped pushing herself as she covered her face with her bare hands.

They felt like ice. Her own touch felt like ice. Nadeshiko lifted her face as she traced the part where her mother had slapped her without warning.

Tears started to flow down.

Nadeshiko could recall everything beating she got. Every slap, punch, every word that huretd as much as her abuse. If not, more. All the bad things she's been called by _that _lady. Nadeshiko recalled all of those times. Trying to search for a time whenever Nadeshiko was happy with _that _women. And whenever Nadeshiko did recall a happy time, it was with her father and Nagihiko. Nadeshiko clutched tighter onto her locket.

The locket Nagihiko bought her. The day when winter took him away.

"Why me?" Nadeshiko cried out. Kuukai immediately dashed towards her side. Putting his head on her lap. "Why me?" Nadeshiko cried out again. Feeling the warmth of Kuukai's fur on her lap.

Nadeshiko slid off the swing and held Kuukai in a hug.

"Kuukai." Nadeshiko whispered as she buried head in Kuukai's neck. "Why me?" Nadeshiko cried.

Kuukai barked slighlty at Nadeshiko. In a quiet, soothing way. Like he was trying to comfort her.

"No matter how long I wait for the day for someone to embrace me. For her to embrace me! It ain't gonna happen!" Nadeshiko cried out, hugging Kuukai tighter. "It's useless! No matter how much I long for someone's warm touch, I'm always tossed away here in the snow!" Nadeshiko sobbed. "Always feeling colder than winter. Colder." Nadeshiko sobbed. Her hands were shivering as she held Kuukai. Kuukai turned his wet nose to Nadeshiko and licked her salty, wet cheek.

Nadeshiko ignored the shivering chill her knees felt as she held Kuukai tighter. She could feel his warm fur against her chest.

"You know Kuukai. Whenever I hug you, I get a little warm. Like half of me, half of my iced heart melted away." Nadeshiko confessed.

Kuukai stayed silent.

"But...the other half of me stays cold. And it gets even colder than before." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko felt Kuukai leaning in closer to her. As if her wanted to hug her tighter. Nadeshiko sniffled to herself.

"I love you boy." Nadeshiko sighed, clutching Kuukai's brown fur. Kuukai woofed. Nadeshiko remebered the first day she got Kuukai. Her best friend.

* * *

_The seven year old girl was looking for the perfect one. The perfect dog to call her best friend. _

_"Nade-chan. Hurry up." complianed her twin brother as he shoved his hand inside his capri pockets for the hundreth time that day. Nadeshiko huffed as she could tell that Nagihiko was clearly irrirtated. _

_"No! I want to find the perfect best frie--" Nadeshiko stopped herself as she pressed her hands against the pet store window. _

_"What is it?" asked Nadeshiko's father. He looked pretty much like Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. Only, he had shorter hair. It reached around his shoulders in messy way. And blue eyes. Nadeshiko's breath fogged the pet store window. She quickly wiped it away._

_A dark, browned dog held her gze with his green eyes. Nadeshiko could tell he was different. Different from all the other pups. He continued to stare at her. He was silent. He wasn't running around like everyone other pup in the display window. Nadeshiko saw the dog approach the window and barked happily at her. Nadeshiko giggled. The puppy still barked at her. Putting his paws in the window as if her wanted her to hold him._

_"Hi!" Nadeshiko called through the window. _

_"Bark!" was the faint sound that Nadeshiko heard through the glass. _

_"I'm Nadeshiko!" _

_"Bark!" _

_"Your pretty cool." Nadeshiko stated._

_"Bark!" Nadeshiko laughed at the dog. She turned her body around to face her dad._

_"Pops! I want this one right he--" Nadeshiko stopped her sentence. Her dad and brother were gone. Just, dissapeared. Nadeshiko looked confused as she turned her head to look at the puppy._

_The puppy was gone from the display window. _

_"Eh!?" Nadeshiko looked frantically in the window. _

_"Nadeshiko! Come inside!" yelled a voice from Nadeshiko's right. She turned her head and saw Nagihiko's head peeping from inside the store. Nadeshiko reluctantly went inside to join Nagihiko._

_As she sat down, Nadeshiko couldn't help but complain a little. "But, Nagi...I alraedy saw the one I wante--"_

_"Bark!" _

_Nadeshiko's head shot straight up. Did she hear that bark right?_

_"Here." said Nadeshiko's dad as he gave Nadeshiko a puppy._

_Brown fur, green eyes._

_"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked._

_"Kuukai? What kind of name is that?" asked Nagihiko. Nadeshiko ignored her twin's harsh comment as she stared at the pup she saw in the display window. _

_"A name that fits him perfectly." Nadeshiko said with a smile. Nagihiko only scoffed as he looked out the window._

_"Hey, look! Snow!" Nagihiko shouted. The Fujisaki's twin's father was busy buying the puppy that was in Nadeshiko's hands. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Kuukai looked out the window. It was beautiful. The light flakes that hit the ground. Something delicate that dissapeared in a flash._

_"Nadeshiko? What's the dog's name?" her father asked._

_"Kuukai!" Nadeshiko called back as she tore her eyes away from the snow to look at her father. Her dad smiled at her as he turned back to the person behind the counter. _

_"You know, dad saw you looking at the pup. So he bought him for you." Nagihiko explained. Nadeshiko felt a warm smile curve on her face as she looked at her dad's back to Kuukai's eyes. _

_Kuukai stared straight at her. _

_"I love you Kuukai."_

_"Bark!"_

* * *

Nadeshiko finished crying in Kuukai's fur. She let go and stood up. Ignoring the coldness her knees felt from being in the snow for too long. Kuukai looked up at Nadeshiko.

"Woof?" Kuukai let out. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai and smiled at him.

"I'm all better. Thanks to you." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai panted happily as his green eyes shined. "Man, what time is it?" Nadeshiko asked herself as she grabbed her cell phone.

8:45 P.M.

"Okay....she's probably out with another man, bingo, forced to go to work, or doesn't want to see me." Nadeshiko stated as if it was news she already knew. "We've been out here for two hours. Let's go home and have dinner." Nadeshiko said as she and Kuukai waked towards the apartments.

Kuukai was woofing quietly at Nadeshiko.

"Don't worry." was Nadeshiko's reply. "As long as I have you, I'll be alright." Nadeshiko said as she patted Kuukai on the head. Kuukai panted as he licked her cheek.

"Ew...." Nadeshiko said.

"Woof!" Nadeshiko smiled as her chest was still warm. They continued on their way. Nadeshiko could still feel his warmth on her. Even if Kuukai is a dog, he had an effect one her no one gave. Half of Nadeshiko was warm. But a part of her stayed cold.

Cold.

Colder than the snow on the ground.

Colder than winter.

Nadeshiko looked down at Kuukai, who walked beside her.

"I love you Kuukai." Nadeshiko whispered.

"Woof!"


	3. Winter Wrath of Déjà Vu 

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Almost done with this. Damn the urges to write.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Nadeshiko walked home from another crappy day at school. She huffed in her hands as she tried to get rid of the cold. Snow hadn't fallen from the sky for a few days now. Which slightly irked Nadeshiko's conscience a little. For everyday that didn't snow, something in Nadeshiko's heart gave out worry.

Shouldn't she be glad that no such thing could fall? That winter must have retreated from taking away the one and only soul Nadeshiko loved in this cold earth? She should.

But she wasn't.

Nothing Nadeshiko did helped her fight the pain that had been growing in her chest. She felt something happening. More like, _something_ was going to happen.

"Woof!" Nadeshiko heard a bark up ahead.

"Kuukai?" she called out as she tried to make out the image. Little kids surrounded a brown dog with shaggy ears. As Nadeshiko walked closer, she could see that the dog had green eyes. "Kuukai?" Nadeshiko said again. Kuukai looked her way and barked as he ran past the little kids and next to Nadeshiko's side. Nadeshiko could hear all the little kids complain about wanting to touch the dog.

Nadeshiko felt a small smile curve on her lips as she looked at the kids.

"C'mon. Let's go home now." Nadeshiko said as she started to walk home. Kuukai trailed close behind. "You know, it's been a long time since snow had fallen." Nadeshiko said as she walked. She felt her legs shivering for the lack of clothing school skirts provided. Nadeshiko grasped her locket in her hands and held it. "Kuukai, I feel like something bad is going to happen." Nadeshiko said.

Kuukai barked.

"Like.....a pain in my chest that just won't go away. It's been growing everyday since snow hadn't fallen from the sky." Nadeshiko looked up as she tightened her red scarf that blended well with her unifrom from Seiyo High. Nadeshiko let out a puff of air. "Remember how when I first met you, Kuukai?"

Kuukai was silent for a moment. Nadeshiko looked at Kuukai. As if notincing Nadeshiko's look, Kuukai barked.

Once.

"I was thinking, the day I got you. It snowed. Like, winter had given me something all those years ago."

Kuukai was still silent.

"I know I should be glad it stopped snowing. Glad that winter lost, but I feel....that winter is going to take someone from me." Nadeshiko said.

Kuukai barked.

"I don't want to suffer all over again." Nadeshiko whispered. She stopped walking. Kuukai looked at her. Nadeshiko gazed into those emereald orbs she loved so much. She saw so much kindness. Love he had for her. But, something was off.

His eyes were also filled with concern, worry, and frightfulness.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai walked towards her and sat down on the iced concrete.

"Arf! Bark! Bark! Woof!" Nadeshiko didn't speak dog language.

But she didn't have to. The tone of Kuukai's voice alone, was enough for Nadeshiko to kneel beside him and hug him. Kuukai whimpered.

"It's okay, Kuukai. You'll see." Nadeshiko said. "We'll be fine. As long as we're together. Nothing will happen." Nadeshiko could feel Kuukai lean in closer to her.

"Arf. ... Woof." Nadeshiko tightened her grip on Kuukai. She had no idea what Kuukai had said....but she felt something in her heart flutter. She sucked in one breath and then let go. As always, her chest felt warm, but her backside was cold.

Colder than winter.

"C'mon Kuukai. Let's go home." Nadeshiko said.

* * *

As they entered the apartment, Nadeshiko found a container of cake frosting left on the counter and a big spoon. Nadeshiko sighed as she looked for something.

"Woof!" Nadeshiko turned her head to find Kuukai holding what she had been wanting to catch first.

"Found it before me, aye? Okay, let's see what it says this time." Nadeshiko grabbed the paper that had been in Kuukai's mouth.

_"Dear Nadeshiko," _Nadeshiko began to read outloud. _"Me and Shinji-san..." _Nadeshiko looked at the paper again. "Shinji-san?" Nadeshiko asked. She turned her head to Kuukai, who's eyes were opened wide, as if understanding everything. "And to think she and that Nakaido guy would last just a little longer." Nadeshiko hid a giggle that had been coming on as Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko continued reading.

_"Me and Shinji-san have just broken up. It was so horrible. Mama will be back soon and expects the chores to be done and dinner already cooked. This time, mama will be different. Signed and love, Mama." _Nadeshiko frowned. _"This time, mama will be different." _Nadeshiko said again.

"Different, how?" Nadeshiko asked herself outloud. Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko just sighed as she was about to crumple up the letter and throw it away just like every other letter.

"Woof!" Kuukai barked. Nadeshiko stopped what she was about to do. She looked at Kuukai, and then towards the letter. Staring a little bit longer at it, Nadeshiko ran to her room looking for a thumbtack.

"Found it!" Nadeshiko praised herself as she hanged the letter on her wall next to her other letter. She could feel Kuukai's presence in the room. "Well, this is something, aye?" Nadeshiko said, staring at the two letters. One from her mom.

And one from Nagihiko.

Nadeshiko's eyes trailed the words on Nagihiko's letter. Remembering how she found it.

* * *

_Nadeshiko was still gripping onto the locket that she knew Nagihiko bought her. Her hands crawled to touch Nagihiko's chilly one's. Just to hold them one last time as she sobbed. She could hear police cars and an ambulance near by. _

_Nadeshiko took hold of Nagihiko's hand and felt something rough in them. Nadeshiko sniffed as she took it out. Why was there a crumpled letter? Despite all the people giving her sympathetics looks, concerned expressions, Nadeshiko whiped her face and un-crummpled the the piece of paper. _

Dear Nadeshiko,

Happy Christmas! Here's my gift to you. I know....kinda' sucks, but I think it fits you really well. I know things haven't been going well in the family so far, but I want you have this locket. Don't worry, things will get better soon. I can feel it! Besides, I'll always be watching over you. I promised to protect to you and always be with you, right? Don't worry, Nadeshiko. Even if mom were to abandon us, you'll always have me.

I promise.

Besides, what's a girl like you gonna do without me? Even though winter hates us and has tooken dad from us, I promise you, things will get better in time. One way you can tell that winter coldness is defeated is when you see the first snow flake fall, along with a cherry blossom petal. When you see that, things will change for the good.

I promise.

Happy Christmas, Nadeshiko.

I'll love you longer than life will give us. Longer than the bitterness winter gave to us. Longer than the lifespan you and I share.

That's a promise.

-Love,

Nagihiko

_Nadeshiko folded the paper and stuffed it into her pocket, after she kissed Nagihiko's forehead. Paramdics arrived and started to examine Nagihiko. Tears poured out of Nadeshiko's puffy, swollen eyes. Random people came to hug her. To comfort her. No matter who gave her a hug, Nadeshiko felt colder than winter._

_Winter had tooken everything from her. _

_Nadeshiko sniffed as she looked down at her pocket. _

_"Thank you......Nagihiko...." Nadeshiko cried out as she fell on the snow covered ground, mourning over her brother's loss._

_He promised things would change for the better._

_Nadeshiko would believe him, no matter what. She'd keep him to that promise._

­­­­­­

* * *

And Nadeshiko still kept to his promise, still believing in Nagihiko's words.

"Woof!"

Nadeshiko turned her head. "Oh, right. Dinner. C'mon Kuukai." Nadeshiko called out as she exited her room. Kuukai followed.

As Nadeshiko was cooking dinner, she couldn't help but wonder why Kuukai was unexpectedly quiet thorughout the time.

He hadn't even barked.

Not once.

Nadeshiko fininshed dinner and set out a plate for her to eat. "Kuukai! Dinner's ready!" Nadeshiko waked over to Kuukai.

And stopped.

He looked, so, suddenly still.

Goosebumps covered Nadeshiko's arms. "Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked again as she continued to walk. "Kuukai, are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked.

Nadeshiko crouched down and slowly lifted her hand to pat Kuukai's head.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked slowly. Afraid of what winter might take away from her this time.

Hadn't she suffered enough out of winter's wrath?

As Nadeshiko's fingertips crept closer to Kuukai's head, she felt herself shiver. Her heart seemed to have been anticipating the moment for her heart to grow from a snow filled meadow, into a complete, frozen ice age. Her breathing went shallow.

Nadeshiko touched Kuukai's head.

"...arf?" Nadeshiko felt a big sigh of relief wash over her. Kuukai was only sleeping.

"Dinner's ready. Come on." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai grabbed Nadeshiko's white collar of her blouse with his teeth, keeping Nadeshiko from moving. "Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked, staying knelt by his side.

Kuukai barked a little as he layed his head on Nadeshiko's shoulders. It was like he was trying to hug her again.

"Arf. ... Woof."

Nadeshiko felt her heart flutter again. Whenever she heard Kuukai bark like that, in that kind and gentle tone, she would feel her heart flutter.

Her heart fluttered.

But her backside remained colder than winter.

"Let's eat....aye?" Nadeshiko asked. Kuukai barked happily as she served Kuukai his meal. Her chest felt warmer than usual, but Nadeshiko could still feel her baskside ache for the same warmth.

* * *

Nadeshiko and Kuukai strolled along the park's side. Enjoying eachother's quiet company. Nadeshiko wore black sweats with a white t-shirt on taht hugged her skin. Inside the tee, was a long sleeved, striped black and white shirt. Despite the cold, gray weather, Nadeshiko wore what she wore. She turned to look at the gray sky.

No snow.

Still, as each passing day came, no snow had fallen. Which irked Nadeshiko a whole lot more, but she shrugged the feeling off. Even though a strong cautious feeling still lingered in her conscience. It just wouldn't go away.

The snow that was left on the ground on Nadeshiko's neighborhood was melting incredibly slowly. Black ice was everywhere! Cars should be careful. Otherwise someone was going to get hurt.

They stopped by the swings they visited a few weeks earlier. Nadeshiko sat down.

"Remember these swings, Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Woof!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"You know, the last we were here was when mom and I had that argument." Nadeshiko whispered. She could feel Kuukai go silent. Nadeshiko traced the place her mother smacked her so many days ago. "You know, mom's letter. It was right." Nadeshiko said.

"....arf?" Nadeshiko giggled.

_"This time, mama will be different." _Nadeshiko said. She looked at Kuukai. Looking inside those shining, green orbs.

Those green orbs who focused all of his attention on her.

"Ma was right. She's different now. I don't know what made her do so, but she's been different."

Kuukai panted as he heard Nadeshiko say that. She could tell he was smiling happily.

"She's nicer nowadays. Goes out a little less. Sometimes cooks, even though she's not good at it." Nadeshiko laughed.

Kuukai barked happily at Nadeshiko as she continued to sit in the swing.

"I like having a mom. Their...kind of cool, aye?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Woof!" Kuukai ran around Nadeshiko, agreeing with her. Nadeshiko laughed as she rolled up one sleeve.

Her bruises were fading. That was good. Nadeshiko hadn't been abused for quite some time. That was good too. She rolled her sleeve back down.

"Although, it's still a little bit akward. Having someone you were usually scared of be nice to you all of a sudden. This, little, fuzzy feeling just happens to occur in my chest, and I'm happy." Nadeshiko confessed. Kuukai panted next to Nadeshiko.

"Woof!" Nadeshiko smiled at Kuukai as she got off the swing and knelt to her dog. Her best friend. The one soul who's been with her through everything.

The one soul Nadeshiko would risk her life just to save. And Nadeshiko believed that if she was in deaths loop, Kuukai would come running after her. Risking his own life.

Nadeshiko gave Kuukai a hug. She felt his head turn as Kuukai licked her cheek.

"Ew..." Nadeshiko said as she smiled.

Things were looking good for her now. Things seemed to be changing.

In a good way.

Nadeshiko let go of Kuukai as she looked into those green eyes she loved so much.

"I love you Kuukai." Nadeshiko said.

"Bark!"

Nadeshiko smiled as something caught her eye. An old man looked like he was having trouble crossing the street.

"Kuukai, go help that old man." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai licked Nadeshiko's cheek once more as he headed for the old man. Nadeshiko touched her cheek.

Things were definately changing in a good way.

_Just like how nii-san promised. _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she looked at the sky. She could finally be happy.

"Oh no! My basketball!" a boy cried. Nadeshiko looked over to where a kid was trying to run after his ball.

Black ice.

Nadeshiko ran towards the little boy as he began slip on fall on black ice.

"Gotcha'!" Nadeshiko cried as she caught the little boy. Nadeshiko coughed. She felt the little boy get up and try to get his ball again. Nadeshiko held him back.

"My ball!" he cried.

"Easy there before you fall this time. Here, black ice is everywhere. I'll get it." Nadeshiko said. She took a good look at the kid.

Small, petite was more like it, blonde, and had uniquely pink eyes for a little boy. Who wore a blue pakra, black sweats and blue boots. He looked about eight.

"Thank you. M-my name's Tadase." he said as Nadeshiko walked in the middle of the street to grab the ball.

"Tadase-kun, eh? I'm Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko introdced herself in the middle of teh street as she grabbed the rolling basketball.

"Th-thank you!" Tadase said from the park's side line.

_Screech! _

Nadeshiko turned her body around so quickly that she fell on the ice. She knew a sound like that from anywhere. And it scared her to hear it again after seven years.

It wasn't teenagers though. It was a car spinnig out of control as the made a sharp turn on...

A thick sheet of black ice. Nadeshiko quickly stood up and tossed the basketball to Tadase. Tadase caught it and looked at Nadeshiko with frightful eyes. The sound captured everyone's attention in the park. And they all stared at Nadeshiko and the out of control mini van.

That was heading straight for Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko felt herself freeze up. Like her legs were frozen solid with the ground beneath her. Her hands felt like they stuck to icicles. Nadeshiko felt her heart stop. As if the meadow that was once covered in snow, had turned into nothing but ice.

It was all like déjà vu to Nadeshiko.

_**"WOOF!?" **_barked a voice Nadeshiko couldn't bear to hear.

_Omf!_

Nadeshiko felt herself being pushed into a blanket of chilly snow. A faint sound like something splatted over something was the next thing Nadeshiko heard. She looked to her right to see Tadase. He seemed fine.

Nadeshiko turned her head to see what was infront of her.

And she regretted doing so.

What had Nadeshiko ever done to winter to deserve this _all over again_!? Why wouldn't winter point it's wrath at someone else!?

What landed right infront of Nadeshiko made her want to cry.

A snow flake.

A snow flake had fallen from the sky.

And it landed right infront of Nadeshiko.

Winter had robbed her of everything.

Her heart was frozen.

Nadeshiko was numb.

Nadeshiko was cold.

Colder than winter had ever brought her.

Ever made her feel.

Nadeshiko now understood why winter didn't want to snow.

At least snow just yet.

Tears brimmed her eyes as Nadeshiko walked over to her best friend. In a weak voice, Nadeshiko said only one name.

"Kuukai?"


	4. Goodbye Kuukai

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though...**

Okay. I'm almost done. Then I can continue Two So in Love with One_. _Almost there, readers!

* * *

Winter.

Nadeshiko hated it.

Winter.

How she loathed the season.

Winter.

How powerless Nadeshiko felt against such a season. It's been four days since Kuukai's funeral. Nadeshiko hadn't slept a wink. She was too busy looking out her window. Watching all the snow fall. Falling so peacefully.

Who could sleep in such a silent, monsterous weather? In such a cruel season?

Nadeshiko couldn't. Winter had stolen everthing.

Winter had won.

Nadeshiko had lost.

Winter robbed Nadeshiko every last bit of her happiness. Ever since _that _day. That day when Kuukai risked his life for her.

_That _day.

That day when she couldn't move an inch. When she felt like a block of ice.

A block of ice that was colder than winter.

Nadeshiko curled herself up in a tight ball. Squezzing her knees to her cold chest.

_I can't feel him anymore. _Nadeshiko thought to herself. _All the warmth is gone..._ Nadeshiko chewed on her lower lip. Then she coughed. A loud cough.

Too bad no one was here to hear her. Nadeshiko's mother had to work. Nadeshiko saw the pain in her mother's yellow eyes as she closed the door. Telling Nadeshiko that she would be home soon.

Nadeshiko believed her. But chose to ignore it. Nadeshiko ignored everthing. What was the point? Kuukai wasn't even here. He had been with her through everything.

Through her dad's death.

Through Nagihiko's death.

Through all the beatings her mom used to give her.

All the hope Nadeshiko had when she was with Kuukai.

All the confessions of pain she told her dog.

Her best friend.

All the warmth he gave her, even if half of her stayed ever so cold.

All the tears Nadeshiko showed Kuukai.

All the times when Kuukai would stay by her side, no matter what.

What was the point? Where was the point? Why be happy when the soul and presence you cared about most was gone?

Nadeshiko looked at a picture of her, Nagihiko,and Kuukai. Nadeshiko looked at herself first.

How happy she looked. How innocent she was. How carefree she was. All gone. Wasted. Forgotten. How could Nadeshiko ever look like that again? It was hopeless. Nadeshiko wanted nothing but turn back time and just freeze when everything was warm. Warm and fuzzy. When she could smile like how she did in the picture.

Nadeshiko turned her attention to Nagihiko.

He looked grim in the photo. Not that Nadeshiko blamed him. Nadeshiko ordered Kuukai to attack Nagihiko for tearing up her Chibi Temari doll. He deserved it. But, he still looked content. Even though, in the photo, he was rubbing his left arm. Nadeshiko smiled at him through the photo. How she loved him so much. She stiil loved him. Even though he was gone. He was still watching over her. Nadeshiko was sure of it.

Nadeshiko then averted her gaze to Kuukai as a puppy.

Was he watching over her now? With Nagihiko? Kuukai was being held by her in that photo. _Herself. _Nadeshiko was holding Kuukai. She looked at his shaggy ears. His dark, brown fur. Green eyes that were filled with joy. His sharp teeth he showed whenever he smiled. Nadeshiko missed that smile. His smile that was destroyed a week ago.

* * *

_"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko whispered in a soft, weak voice. A pool of blood surrounded her best friend. Winter seemed to have wanted the weather to snow faster. Nadeshiko saw flakes of snow attatch to Kuukai's warm fur. Blood tangled with his fur also._

_"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko said again. People surrounded her. The same thing. _

_Sympathetic looks and concerened expressions washed over everyone. _

_Nadeshiko didn't want that. She wanted Kuukai. Alive and well again._

_Without even realizing it, water droplets dropped on Kuukai's fur. Even though Nadeshiko felt colder than winter, her tears were warmer than spring. And her tears were falling on her best frined._

_"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked once more. She slowly and tenderly picked up Kuukai's head and wrapped her arms around him. She bend down some more and sobbed. _

_It was her fault. _

_Her fault Kuukai was dead._

_Her fault that Kuukai's warm touch was gone. _

_All because winter had taken advantage of her and froze her up until the last minute for someone to save her. _

_Something to save her. _

_Nadeshiko cried as she tightened her grip on her dog's head._

_"I'm so sorry...." Nadeshiko said. "I'm so sorry Kuukai...." she cried. Nadeshiko could hear police men and ambulance sirens not so far away. Nadeshiko cradled the dog in her grasp. "I'm so sorry." Nadeshiko repeated. People tried pulling Nadeshiko away from her dog._

_Her best friend._

_The one and only soul left on this cold, cruel earth that ever truly loved her._

_Nadeshiko didn't want them seperating herself from Kuukai._

_"LET GO OF ME!!!" Nadeshiko screeched as more people tried pulling her away. "Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go of me!" Nadeshiko cried as people moved her from the dogs body that was soaking in a pool of blood. Nadeshiko felt the blood as it crept through her sweats. _

_The air was a vile smell. Holding the scent of blood and clean snow. _

_Nadeshiko angry bursts failed as she began to sob all over again. Some people where telling her to be okay._

_Idiots. How can Nadeshiko ever be okay!? _

_Some where telling her it'll be alright._

_Lies. When will it be alright? Will it ever?_

_Some even tried to calm her down in the midst of her outburst._

_Nadeshiko only cried louder. Hot tears streamed down her iced cheeks as she cried the one name of her most important being. The one Nadeshiko wanted comfort from. The one who couldn't anymore because he was beginning to get buried underneath the snow._

_The one who had been with Nadeshiko through everything._

_The one that winter had just robbed from her._

_"KUUKAI!!!" _

* * *

Winter had planned everything so carefully just to make Nadeshiko's life a complete mess.

The first snow flake to arrive that brang Kuukai to Nadeshiko.

The snow fall that ended Nagihiko's life.

The first snow flake that made Kuukai dissapear.

Nadeshiko continued to stare out the window. Staring at the white stuff she once called _beautiful_. Nadeshiko covered herself in her thick blanket, trying to warm herself up.

"No use." Nadeshiko said outloud. No matter how many ways Nadeshiko used, how many layers of extra clothes she put on, she felt the same.

Ice.

Nadeshiko felt like ice. Her body refused to give heat and nothing else was working.

"Kuukai." Nadeshiko whispered. "I wish you were here." Nadeshiko said. She looked around.

What time was it now?

_"Arf." _

Nadeshiko's ears popped up. Did she just hear a bark?

_"Arf!" _

Nadeshiko turned her head around. Was she imagining something? Were her ears fooling with her? Nadeshiko bit her bottom lip. She was sure that she heard a bark. And not just any bark.

An unmistakable bark at that.

_"Arf." _

Nadeshiko must have been going insane. She knew that she was **not **imagining this.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko whispered as she got up slowly. Nadeshiko couldn't believe her eyes. Through the darkness of her room was a little light. It seemed to glow until it became an image.

An image Nadeshiko didn't think she'd see again.

"Kuukai?" Nadeshiko asked. There she was. Face-to-face with Kuukai as a puppy. He was glowing in the dark, but Nadeshiko could see right throught him as if he was transparent. But he still had the same brown fur. The same emerald eyes Nadeshiko loved so much. That vicous, crooked smile only Kuukai could make.

_"Arf!" _barked the little puppy. The bright pup, who was transparent, hopped off Nadeshiko's bed and ran out of her room.

"Kuukai!?" Nadeshiko asked as she ran out of her room. Hopes in still seeing Kuukai. She ran out with capris on and a loose, black tee she had been wearing.

There he was. Still glowing. Transparent. But, he seemed a little bigger. Like he had been growing. She saw that her white sneakers and jacket were on the floor.

_"Arf!" _Nadeshiko noticed that tone in Kuukai's bark. Deeper, like he had been growing. Kuukai ran right through the door.

_"Arf!" _

"Kuukai!?" Nadeshiko though in a panicked way. She quickly got her sneakers and jacket on as she dashed out her apartment door, slamming it shut.

Outside was cold.

But it was still nothing compared to the coldness Nadeshiko's heart created. Nadeshiko zoomed out the apartment building, still hoping Kuukai was there. Her was hair falling across her face. So she put it in a low pony tail.

_"Arf!" _

Nadeshiko heard it. Kuukai was leading her somewhere. But where?

"Kuukai!?" Nadeshiko called out. She didn't care if she was following a ghost, it was Kuukai.

Kuukai's ghost.

_"Bark!" _

Nadeshiko turned her head. There he was. Under a street light. He was growing. His bark was much deeper and he seemed to be getting taller.

Kuukai grinned as he saw Nadeshiko look at him. Nadeshiko felt tears brim around her eyes again. She put her hands out. Ignoring the snow that fell on her. Winter wasn't going to make Nadeshiko anymore colder.

"Kuukai..." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai barked happily at the teenaged girl and started running. "Kuukai!?" Nadeshiko called out as she ran after him. She was right behind him. But no matter how much faster Nadeshiko ran, Kuukai always seemed to stay infront of her. Nadeshiko was panting. But she willed herself to keep following him.

It was strange. The longer they ran, the bigger Kuukai seemed to grow. Like he was ageing or something.

As Nadeshiko ran, she refused to accept the coldness winter brang to her outside her apartment. No way was Nadeshiko going to freeze up now.

Kuukai made a quick turn in an alleyway. Nadeshiko turned too.

Only to stop.

Kuukai wasn't there.

It was a dead end.

Nadeshiko sniffed to herself.

_Maybe I really was imagining it..._ Nadeshiko thought as tears spilled out of her eyes.

_"WOOF!" _

Nadeshiko turned her head around, slowly. And then she saw it.

Kuukai, a fully grown dog. Like how last she saw him before the _same_ accident. But he was still transparent. Still ghost-like. But it was the same brown, messy fur. The same emerald eyes Nadeshiko loved. The eyes that showed that he loved her.

He was right next to the swings.

Nadeshiko smiled as she felt tears slowly coming to a stop. Instead of running towards Kuukai, Nadeshiko walked over to the swings and sat down. The transparent Kuukai sat next to her as Nadeshiko lightly pushed herself.

"Kuukai." Nadeshiko said. Kuukai panted as he stared at Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko looked up to see snow still coming. Stars were out. "I was right when I said winter was going to take something from me, huh?" Nadeshiko asked.

Kuukai whimpered as he got up and layed his head on Nadeshiko's lap. Nadeshiko gasped outloud.

He was warm. Incredibley warm.

Nadeshiko smiled. "You know....life's just not the same without you." she confessed. "Life's colder without you. I'm colder. Colder than winter. And I wonder, will spring ever blossom for me? Will I ever be warm?" Kuukai grabbed Nadeshiko by the sleeve of her jacket with his teeth and tugged on it. Motioning for her to kneel infront of him.

Nadeshiko quietly obeyed as she did so.

She looked into his eyes.

"I'll never forget you boy." Nadeshiko stated as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Which she was able to do. Even though he was see through. Nadeshiko felt Kuukai lean in closer as if he was trying to hug her. And for some reason, Nadeshiko's whole body felt warmer.

It may have been the fact that Kuukai was dead. Or maybe that Kuukai was glowing. But whetever it was, it made Nadeshiko _happy_.

The happiest she's felt in a _long _while. Like Kuukai was really hugging her. She felt so warm, snow was something that she couldn't even feel as it fell from the sky.

_"Arf. ... Woof." _

Nadeshiko still didn't understand it. But, it still made her heart flutter.

"I love you Kuukai. You know that?" Nadeshiko asked as she let go. Kuukai looked into Nadeshiko's eyes once more.

_"Bark!" _Kuukai barked happily as he began to fade.

Fade right infront of Nadeshiko.

"Kuukai." Nadeshiko said.

_"Bark! Woof! Woof! Arf....woof..." _

Right before Kuukai dissapeared, he licked Nadeshiko's cheek. Nadeshiok smiled.

"Ew...."

_"Woof!" _

And with that, he was gone.

Kuukai had dissapeared just like that.

"Good bye....Kuukai." Nadeshiko said as she sat in the swing, lightly pushing herself.

Staring up into the sky.

_"Arf!"_


	5. Thank You Kuukai

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did though.**

Okay....almost done. Yippie!

* * *

Nadeshiko was still pushing herself lightly on the swings as a familiar voice came by.

"Nadeshiko?"

Her mother's voice.

Nadeshiko looked up and saw her mom's face filled with concern.

"What're you doig here? You should be at home." Nadeshiko's mom walked over and raised her hand. Nadeshiko flinched. "I'm sorry." Nadeshiko heard her mother say as she lightly pressed her palm on Nadeshiko's forehead.

"For what?" Nadeshiko asked, relieved that she wasn't going to get hit.

"For putting you through what you had to put up with for the last seven years." her mother said. Nadeshiko stared at her mother.

Where was all this coming from?

"I-it's okay." Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko's mother sighed as she brang her hand away.

"No, it's not." Nadeshiko's mother said. "I know I've been a horrible mother. I've got letters I wrote to prove my guilt."

Nadeshiko gave her mom a confused look.

"You can't be talking about all those letters you wrote to me the past seven years. Like when you broke up with someone or had to go anywhere, right? I mean, I threw all those away! Besides, they'll fill about, fifteen medium boxes we have!" Nadeshiko explained. Nadeshiko mom winced.

"Close, seventeen boxes, really." her mother corrected. "C'mon, I'll explain when we get home. It's really cold out here." Nadeshiko's mom said as she puffed in her hands. "Let's go before _I _get a cold. You seem to be fine....how do you do it?"

"Kuukai was with me." Nadeshiko answered as she got up from the swings and walked home with her mother.

* * *

The Fujisaki females arrived home.

"Well?" Nadeshiko asked. Her mother motioned for Nadeshiko to come inside her room. Nadeshiko obeyed. Her mother opened the closet. Nadeshiko's eyes went big.

There were seventten medium boxes filled with letters. Letters Nadeshiko was sure she crumpled up.

"What's this!? How did you?"

"I didn't. Kuukai did." Nadeshiko's mother said. Nadeshiko looked at her mom.

"What?"

"What I'm guessing is that everytime you threw a letter away, Kuukai would just dig it out and hide them in boxes I didn't even know I had." said her mother.

Nadeshiko was flabbergasted.

Kuukai did all that? Everyday for the past seven years when she wasn't looking?

"That's not all. It was a few weeks ago when Kuukai went into my room. He dragged me out in the living room when you were sleeping and showed me all these letters." Nadeshiko's mother explained. Her face showed guilt and regret. "I read every single letter. And noticed what I've been doing to you the past seven years."

Nadeshiko was still looking at all the letters.

"And what's that?" Nadeshiko questioned, without looking at her mom.

Refusing to look at her mom.

"I've been ignoring you ever since their deaths. Abusing you, isolating you from me. I've been leaving you alone for the past seven years. Shoving you in the snow." Nadeshiko's mom hesitated before continuing the rest. "I've done so any horrible things..." she choked out. Pain, visible in such a tone.

Nadeshiko still wasn't looking at her.

"I'm so sorry Nadeshiko." her mom cried as she covered her mouth with her hand. "I know I'm a bad mother. I don;t expect you to forgive me..." she said.

Nadeshiko turned around smiling at her mom in a sweet way. Tears were visible on her face.

Nadeshiko's mom couldn't believe the face she was seeing. How could she hate such a face?

"It's okay. Really, ma. Look at these..." Nadeshiko said as she pointed to the seventeen boxes of letters. "Kuukai collected all of these for a reason." Nadeshiko explained. "He did this so you could see the wrong you were doing to me."

Nadeshiko's mother flinched but Nadeshiko kept on going.

"H-he wanted you to see. He wanted to make me see. I know your asking me to forgive you, but quit askin' ma." Nadeshiko said.

Tears rolled down her mother's cheeks. She knew she wasn't going to forgive her.

"The moment I saw these letters, I forgave you." Nadeshiko said. Her mother was surprised.

Was she really forgiving her just as easily as that?

"It's okay ma. Kuukai did this so you could be my mom again. So that we could be a family again. He's known exactly how long I've waited to be held by you. By a mother." Tears swelled down Nadeshiko's cheeks just as her mother's. "It's okay. Just, promise me that you'll do your part and be my mom again. I've missed you for the past seven years." Nadeshiko said as she wiped the tears from her face.

Nadeshiko's mom was speechless. She only found the strength to nod her head as she couldn't help but feel tears of happiness fall down.

All these years she waited.

"I've given birth to a beautiful, little angel." Nadeshiko's mother sobbed. Nadeshiko felt her heart warm up a little. A surge of pride filled Nadeshiko's bloodstream. "My beautiful baby girl...."

Tears of joy and happiness escaped Nadeshiko's puffy eyes as she wrapped her arms around her mother. Her mother quickly gave in and returned her hug.

Her daughter was warm.

"Mom..." she heard Nadeshiko say. Her mother's hug tightened as the two embraced eachother.

Nadeshiko could feel her heart starting to melt. But there was this small chunck of ice that still lingered.

But that didn't matter right now.

What mattered was the face that Nadeshiko was finally getting a real hug.

* * *

That night, before Nadeshiko went to sleep. She stared outside her window.

It stopped snowing.

And Nadeshiko didn't mind. She was happy.

Almost.

Just a small chunk of ice remained. But that was okay. It'll be gone soon. Nadeshiko was sure of it.

She had a family again. Even if it was just the two of them.

Nadeshiko looked into the starry night.

"Thank you Kuukai." she whispered as she fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

A star twinkled that night.

_"Woof!"_


	6. Epilogue

Colder Than Winter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Wish I did though...are these disclaimers really neccessary!?**

Hobey-ho. And on with the show.

* * *

It's been three weeks since they have been a real family. Nadeshiko was happy. Don't get her wrong. But she wasn't completely, enitrely happy.

The small chunk of ice was _still_ on Nadeshiko's heart. And Nadeshiko could feel herself missing Kuukai more than anything in the world.

The teacher began class as he introduced the new student. Not that Nadeshiko paid any attention. She was sitting in the corner of the classroom, staring out the window.

Thinking about her best friend.

How he barked. How he had always been there for her. How, thanks to him, Nadeshiko and her mother lived a peaceful life.

It was the last week on Januray, so it was still winter.

_I wonder if it'll melt off if spring comes around? _Nadeshiko thought to herself as she payed no attention to the teachers lesson. Why should Nadeshiko bother? She knew most of this stuff anyways.

Nadeshiko remembered all the stuff Kuukai had done for him.

She loved Kuukai.

She missed him.

She wished that he was still alive.

She wanted someone by her side again when her mom went off to work.

She longed for the warmth that only Kuukai gave to her when he licked her cheek.

Or to hear his bark that went like:

_"Arf. ... Woof." _

The one that made Nadeshiko's heart flutter. She sighed.

Maybe the chunk of ice that was still on her heart was because she missed that certain warmth no one else gave to her.

Maybe most of of heart was a clean, clear meadow, but somewhere in there was an iced tree that refused to melt until it felt that warmth again.

A warmth Nadeshiko was sure she was never going to feel again.

* * *

Nadeshiko still stared out the window until she saw a hand go through her way.

"Eh?" Nadeshiko asked as she moved her head off of her palm that had been supporting it.

"Are you okay?" asked a teen's voice that Nadeshiko didn't know very well. Meduim pitched, but a little more so on the deep side.

Nadeshiko turned her head to face a tanned like boy who wore a black sweater with his hood on. He seemed to wore a cap on his head that the black hood covered. It was an army green cap. He seemed to be in capris, despite it still being winter. And Nadeshiko was unable to see his face. It was like he was hiding it from her.

And he wasn't in Seiyo High uniform.

"Yes. Um....are you the new student?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah." was his reply. Nadeshiko smiled akwardly at him. "You know, it's been seven minutes into lunch. Are you sure your okay? You've just been staring there looking out the window." he laughed. Nadeshiko blushed as he laughed at her.

"That's embarrassing." Nadeshiko said outloud. The guy seemed to laugh harder. _I don't see what's so funny. _Nadeshiko thought as she got up. "Excuse me...." Nadeshiko said as she started to walk past him.

She didn't get very far because Nadeshiko tripped over a lead pencil.

"H-hey! Look out!" she heard the new student yell.

_Omf! _

Nadeshiko felt herself being pushed to the classroom floor and heard a chair falling.

"Thank you...." Nadeshiko said as she tried getting up. It didn't work because the new student landed ontop of her.

"Sorry..." he said.

His hood was off. And his cap was laying on the side. Causing Nadeshiko to get a real good look at him.

He was a tanned kid alright. But that's not what got her.

His hair was a messy brown.

_It was his brown, messy fur._

And his eyes were as green as emerald.

_Nadeshiko loved those green orbs that showed her kindness._

His touched felt _exactly _liked his. Like Kuukai's. Who was this kid? Nadeshiko's small chunk of ice on her heart was slowly melting away.

The new student seemed embarrassed in the position they layed so he got up off her.

"Sorry." he mumered as he helped her get up. Nadeshiko grabbed his hand.

"Warm..." Nadeshiko said as he pulled her up.

"Wha?" he asked with a confused tone. Nadeshiko covered her mouth as she placed her hands over her lips.

"No! N-never mind." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed her stuff. The new student laughed. Nadeshiko looked up at him strangely.

"What?" Nadeshiko asked as she finished grabbing her books. The new student shot her a crooked, and yet, kind smile. Nadeshiko felt her drop all her stuff again.

"Heh heh....you're cute when your all flustered." he said as he helped Nadeshiko pick up all her books.

Cute?

"N-not really....I'm not cute at all." Nadeshiko said as she felt her heart melting. Nadeshiko spotted her last book and reached for it.

Touch.

Nadeshiko felt cool hands brush against hers. And Nadeshiko almost froze.

"Here's your last book..." he said. Nadeshiko lightly took her book from him.

"Winter..." Nadeshiko said.

"Wha?"

"Your hand..." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed it. "It's cold. Colder than winter." she said. The new student seemed to have froze as she said those words. Nadeshiko looked up to see the same green orbs she thought she'd never see again. She smiled warmly at him. He might've felt cold, but he gave Nadeshiko a warm feeling.

His touch was warm to her.

"I'm always cold..." the new student said in a confessing way. "I wanted to feel warmth from someone for a long time..." he continued. Nadeshiko nodded hr head in understanding. The new student sighed. He looked into Nadeshiko's yellow eyes for what seemed to be hours. Just staring at her.

Why was she so warm during winter?

The new student smiled as he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

Nadeshiko stared wide-eyed. He was cold....._and _warm.

To Nadeshiko at least. And he gave off that same feeling.

Nadeshiko could feel his arms tighten around her as he leaned in closer.

* * *

_Nadeshiko felt Kuukai lean in closer as if her was trying to hug her._

_"Arf. ... Woof."_

* * *

Was he going to say:

_"Arf. ... Woof." _too? He was reminding Nadeshiko so much of Kuukai, Nadeshiko found herself expeacting it.

"Your. ... Warm." the new student said as he loosened his grip and kissed Nadeshiko on the cheek.

Nadeshiko felt like crying.

She did feel warm. From chest to back. Nadeshiko felt herself get warmer as he still held onto her. His touch was so much like Kuukai's. Nadeshiko missed that touch so much.

A tear slipped out of her eye.

The new student noticed her tear and let go immediately.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized in a quick manner, trying to calm her down. It wasn't really working.

While the new student was trying to calm Nadeshiko down, something caught their eyes through the clear window.

A snow flake.

A snow flake fell down.

Along with a cherry blossom petal.

But only Nadeshiko seemed to notice the pink petal. Something inside her made Nadeshiko smile.

This time, for sure, things were going to change for the good. Nadeshiko could just feel it.

The new student grumbled.

"I hate snow. It always means winter 'round here somewhere." the new student spat. Nadeshiko smiled at the student.

The ice had completely melted off her heart.

Nadeshiko's spring was blooming.

Her spring time had finally came.

The meadow in her heart was vast and green, not a flake in sight. 'Nor an icicle. Just a lone meadow that had been waiting for the the sun's warmth. Flowers blooming for the first time in seven years.

"Wha?" the new student asked, a little embarrassed that a random girl was looking at him.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko. What's your name?" Nadeshiko asked with a smile.

The new student blushed as he saw her smile. The meadow in his heart already seemed to be melting by her warmth she gave out to him. He grinned at her.

"Souma." he said in a cool manner. "It's Souma."

"Souma." Nadeshiko repeated.

Souma smiled.

"Souma Kuukai. At your service."

* * *

_"Arf!"_


End file.
